Jungle Junction
Jungle Junction is an American-British CGI animated children's television series created by Trevor Ricketts. It airs, in re-runs, on Disney Junior in the United States and in the Netherlands, as well as in the United Kingdom and Ireland, Portugal, Spain, Turkey and in most of Asia. It was produced in the UK by animation company Spider Eye Productions. In the United States, it was originally part of the Playhouse Disney daily block intended for preschoolers. On February 14, 2011, it was moved to the Disney Junior block, serving as Playhouse Disney's replacement. A second series of 26 episodes was ordered by Disney, and premiered on 2 April, 2011.http://disnology.com/2010/03/disney-channel-orders-second-season-of-jungle-junction/ Characters Main characters *Zooter (voiced by Janet James) – The series' protagonist. She is a pink pig whose name is a compound of "zoo" or "zip" and "scooter". Zooter speaks with an UK accent and is the jungle messenger. *Ellyvan (voiced by Billy West) – A blue african forest elephant van with a US accent, who looks like Thomas the Tank Engine and carries the deliveries around the jungle. He is the biggest animal in the jungle and Zooter's best friend. His name is a made-up compound word of elephant and van. He is able to suck improbable quantities of liquids up his trunk and spray them distances of up to half a mile or more. *Bungo (voiced by Keith Wickham) – A yellow bunny with brown ears and a UK accent, who looks like Percy the Small Engine and loves to make signs and put them all over the jungle. He is very good at Geography, and knows the jungle better than anyone. He is also the only wheeler that is good at jumping, being able to leap many times his own height into the air. Bungo, despite officially being a bunny, has a long, raccoon-like tail with brown stripes as well. Recurring characters *Taxicrab (voiced by Jess Harnell) – A red ghost crab with a Mexican accent that loves to dance and makes the greatest smoothies in the jungle. His name derives from a Taxicab and he is the only wheeler that is able to drive sideways (possibly because of the sideways walk attributed to crabs). Despite the fact that Toadhog is often impatient, Taxicrab tolerates him the most. *Carla (voiced by Laraine Newman) – An orange koala who looks like Emily the Stirling Engine and owns a grocery shop. Her name seems to be a simple rhyming alliteration based upon the car stem. *Crocker (voiced by Keith Wickham) – A green crocodile fire chief with a lisp who wears a yellow helmet with a red flashing light on top. He has some skill at gardening and knows how to make compost. His name comes from the phrase which is UK slang used to describe many second hand cars. *Miss Jolly (voiced by Amanda Symonds) – A black and white plains Zebra a school teacher. She is one of the oldest and wisest of the Wheelers. She is also the only one to wear glasses. *Hippobus (voiced by Amanda Symonds) – A yellow hippopotamus school bus, which usually carries The Beetlebugs to school. Her name derives from a Hippie Bus – usually a redecorated Volkswagen Bus. *The Beetlebugs – The junior wheelers. Their name and shape derives from a Volkswagen Beetle – cars that were nicknamed bugs. Their speech is mostly synchronized. Their names are Bluey, Redie, Greenie, Goldie and Orangy. *Hippobus (voiced by Amanda Symonds) *Lance (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) – A purple rhinoceros ambulance. His name is both a contraction of ambulance and a reference to a weapon used by lancers who attacked with it at a full charge – much like a rhino attacks things by charging at them. *Bobby (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) – A toucan police chief. His character may be derived from a Bubble car – he even has the same three-wheeled chassis. His name is derived from the British slang word for police officers. He is the only Wheeler that can fly. *Dozer (voiced by Keith Wickham) – A bull construction worker. His name and shape derive from a Bulldozer. His talent is digging and repairing roads with his dozer blade. *Lance *Toadhog (voiced by Ron Orbach) – A grumpy green toad who likes worms and Fifi flies. He has a long, sticky tongue that can shoot out a long way to grab things. His name derives from Road Hog – an inconsiderate or selfish motorist. He seems to be responsible for Jungle Junction's power supply – his water wheel powers the generator for all of the lights (including the traffic lights) (see Hiccup Power) and he has a supplementary generator that is used to power the Zipsmas lights. He loses his patience with almost everyone except Taxicrab, mainly because Taxicrab is the most tolerant of him. Episodes Christmas special A Christmas special called "''The Night Before Zipsmas''" aired 5 December 2009 showing the wheelers getting ready for Christmas and trying to get to read the book "The Night Before Zipsmas". The other Christmas special was called "A Gift for Zooter" and aired the same day. It shows Ellyvan trying to find a gift for Zooter. Gallery References Videos TBA External links * Jungle Junction Official Site * Jungle Junction at Disney.co.uk * Jungle Junction at Disney.es * Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Playhouse Disney shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:Animated television series Category:2000s television series Category:2010s television series Category:Jungle Junction Category:TV-Y rated shows